Fairy Tail Vs Lamia Scale
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: [The title rhymes xD] Gray gets sick and has to pass on a mission with his team. But when they come back, things get a little lonely for the ice mage. So he goes to find Lyon, and is offered to join Lamia Scale. When he does so, he begins to feel at home with his new guildmates, almost forgetting about his old ones until a festival and the next GMG come in to play a part
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to another Fairy Tail fanfic! Gee, I should really stop coming up with new ideas and focus on the ones I have. Ah, the pressure sof writing...you have so many ideas and so little time. Damn you life.**

* * *

It wasn't because he was jealous of Natsu's constant glory. He just...genuinely...felt left out of everything nowadays. Even Juvia paid him no mind ever since her affections had somehow drifted onto the Fire Dragon Slayer. Right now he was desperate to leave the guild hall and celebration behind after Team Natsu had come back victorious from a long mission. Gray hadn't been able to go since he'd fallen sick a few days before they left, and now it seemed that everyone had pretty much forgotten about him. Ten years of service to Fairy Tail, and the minute he gets sick he's just cast off? Just like that? Heck, Juvia had taken his spot on the mission, where her strange affections for Natsu had occurred, and now she had officially become part of Natsu's team - in obvious replacement of him.

Gray gave an angry sigh, knowing nobody would see him leave. Oh yes, he was going to leave. He'd been prepared for this for some time now, since the day the team had decided to take the mission anyway while he was sick. So he got up quietly, like a ghost, and left his resignation on the bar counter for Mira, buttoning up his white shirt as he felt his Fairy Tail insignia fade away and disappear. It pissed him off that he could be so easily forgotten like that. Like he meant nothing to anyone.

He wouldn't cry. No. Not for people who didn't show they cared, why should he show it back? So he went home, packed up his belongings, which weren't much since he was renting the place for now, and left the spare key in the box on the wall outside by the door. Without a second glance back, he headed for the train station and boarded the next train to Margaret Town. There was only one person left he could completely count on now, and even then he didn't know if he would accept him or not.

Lyon Vastia of Lamia Scale was his only hope right now.

* * *

"Haha, Yuka you should totally get those eyebrows shaved! You're beginning to look older than you should!" Toby howled.

"Honestly, somebody really needs to put you on a leash. Lyon, can't you do something?"

The second top mage in the guild just gave his signature smirk from where he sat with Sherry and Chelia, shaking his head and shrugging. "Sorry Yuka, I'm not the one with the magic to do that".

"Unbelievable..." the short mage muttered. Lyon gave a chuckle and went back to his previous thoughts when the doors opened and let in the chilly night air. Everyone looked round to see it was only Jura returning from a quest.

"Evening Jura!" Chelia greeted cheerfully. "Was the mission fun?"

"I'd hardly call it a mission of anything, Chelia, and isn't it time for you to go to bed?" the wizard saint ruffled her hair playfully, earning a pout.

"No, Sherry said I could stay up with her until she goes home, isn't that right Sherry?"

"Yes, but I'm ready to go now. Goodnight everyone, goodnight Lyon-sama". Sherry gave the man a quick hug, as her little cousin did the same, and headed home for the night. The rest of Lamia Scale took it as a cue and also began to leave for their homes. Soon enough Lyon was about to leave when Jura caught his shoulder. He had grown pretty close with the other top mage within the guild, to the point where Lyon had spilled everything about why he and Gray Fullbuster had such a strong rivalry.

"Lyon".

"Yes Jura?"

"Have you heard about your fellow ice mage from Fairy Tail falling ill recently?"

"Yes, but I didn't feel the need to bother him. Knowing him, he would want to be left alone".

"I'm not sure but...I think I saw him around town just now. If he's still even the slightest bit sick then you should find him before something gets worse and leads to some sort of infection".

"Gray will be fine, though I don't understand what he'd be doing here this time of night...anyway, thank you Jura". Lyon nodded briefly to the other mage and stepped outside. Winter was on it's way and that meant Lyon's power would strengthen slightly, melding with the weather's element.

* * *

He trudged through the silent and glittering town until he made his way to the dormitory block he rented along with Toby and Yuka. Even if he was a top mage of Lamia Scale, and a proud one at that, he didn't want to waste money on a house he would hardly be at. He climbed up the fairly small hill and what greeted him on the doorstep was certainly a surprise. "Gray...?" the other person looked up at his name and Lyon saw darkness in his eyes, almost emotionless if not for the slight quiver and soft biting of his lower lip. "Come inside...we can talk".

Gray got up and let his surrogate brother let them both in, Lyon ordered him to take a seat on the couch, the latter doing so, and joined him moments later with a mug of hot chocolate, just how Ur had done when they were done playing in the snow on a day off from training. Gray sipped his drink but kept it mostly rested on his knees, unsure of what to say.

"It's funny, y'know, just before I was leaving, I was thinking about you".

Gray looked up through his fringe at his senior. "Really? How come?"

"Oh you know, no big deal, just fond memories. So what brought you all the way to Margaret Town at the dead of night and to my doorstep? And how'd you find it even?"

"I saw Yuka and Toby and followed them. As for what I'm actually doing here I...well, I could just show you this..." Gray gently lifted up his shirt revealing a patch of skin where a dark blue Fairy Tail insignia should be. Lyon blinked in shock and stared at him in disbelief as Gray lowered his shirt.

"You...where's your insignia? Don't tell me those lowlifes kicked you out?"

"No. I chose to leave..."

"How come? I didn't think you'd ever do something like that".

"They told you about my sickness, right?" Lyon nodded, "Well, I've just been feeling so left out of everything since the team got back from their mission. They went without me, taking Juvia in my place, and when they got back today, they announced that she'd joined their team as a sixth member. Meaning there's Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Wendy and now Juvia".

"What about you? Surely they can't just replace you like that! You've been with them for so long, and then the moment you get sick they take a job anyway and then replace you? Sheesh, for a guild that only talks about caring for your nakama, they're being real hypocrites".

"Exactly...so I came here. I didn't know...what else to do..." The raven ice mage sighed deeply, "What do I do Lyon...? Anything but go back there, or even back to Magnolia...it wouldn't feel right to me".

"...Stay with me".

"Huh?"

"Stay with me. Live here with me. Be my little brother again. ...Join Lamia Scale". Lyon gave a genuine smile and set his mug aside, Gray doing the same before he was drawn into a calm embrace by his senior. "I should've taken you away from them back when we met again on Galuna Island. But then when Natsu stopped you from killing yourself like an idiot, I thought he could take care of you in my place. I trusted myself to look after you from afar...now I see I was wrong to do such a thing. ...What about Juvia, how does she feel about all this?"

"Oh her? Yeah, like she even gives a damn anymore. She's fallen for someone else".

"Who?"

"Natsu Dragneel of all people".

"You're kidding. Please tell me you're kidding".

"'Fraid not. Not that I'm jealous, I'm just pissed more than anything".

"They were the two people you felt closest to in Fairy Tail, understandable". Lyon patted the younger's back and pulled away. "We'll get you signed into Lamia Scale tomorrow and you can join my team. It'll be like old times. After all, I've missed you for seventeen years".

"Seventeen?"

"The ten years after Ur, and then the seven you spent on Tenrou having a nap".

"I was not having a nap Lyon".

The older man chuckled and got up, leading his brother to bed, "No, but you're gonna have one right now".

"Yes Boss" Gray let out the first chuckle he had done full-heartedly as Lyon tackled him onto the bed, the two wrestling for a bit before settling down and stripping down to their boxers, crawling into the covers of Lyon's bed and giving one another a small smile and drifting to sleep.

* * *

 **LyoRay brotherhood! Cause that's what it was made for! Okay, I lied, it was also made for the yaoi xD Juvia's got the right idea though; "I have two hot guys, one likes me, the other loves me, what do I do? Ship them together of course!" xD Okay, so I know that Gray wouldn't really get forgotten and ignored just because he didn't go on a mission due to sickness and blah blah blah, but I did this cause I found it a super cute LyoRay idea (not romance, this isn't romance) and couldn't resist the urge to write it. PLUS! I did this cause I haven't read a fic where it focuses on Lamia Scale yet (actually, that's a lie, I read one LyoRay fic where it showed how Lyon was during the seven years Gray was missing on Tenrou, it was a good one). Plus Lamia Scale's my second favourite guild! (Cause Lyon's there...and he's like my fourth favourite character).**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy, this is a twoshot so the other stuff happens next chapter :D As in, Fairy Tail finally noticing their stripping ice mage is gone and their reaction to it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Replies To Reviews: (I don't usually do this, lol)**

 **PokeTail: Cool username, love it! Also, update is here ;)**

 **Yungsun: Fairy Tail's reaction is here ;) And yes, I wish Lyon played a bigger part in the anime nowadays than before. His highlights were pretty much the fight against Racer and the Galuna Island arc. Now he's just one of those characters you know but he kinda stays on the sidelines until he's needed. Such a shame, I really like him!**

 **Lilymoon9: Yay for your review, thankies! Haha, Gray's awesome as he is but put him with Lyon and WHAM! Awesomeness just got even more awesome xD Aw, thank you, I'm glad people like my writing, sometimes I don't feel like I do a good job, eh heh. Plus update is here ;)**

 **KAzuma: Yeah, I decided now that this story will be four or maybe six chapters long. I really can't write a festival and the GMG in the same chapter, ugh, it'd kill me. Glad you like the plot, I've had this on my mind for awhile now. Plus update is here ;)**

 **ThePrinceOfLight: Omg omg your review is awesome xD Glad you like it, it's not often you get a fic focusing on Gray and his troubles unless it's to do with Silver, Lyon, Juvia or Deliora *sigh* Also, next chapter is here! ;)**

 **Didn't expect to get so many great reviews within the first couple of hours of publishing this. Cause I'm awesome like that and have a tendancy to write more in the afternoon and evening than morning, lol. Anyway, with that done, enjoy Fairy Tail's reaction.**

* * *

The next morning, Gray awoke to having breakfast presented to him. He eyed the meal before looking at Lyon. "Well who knew Lamia Scale's ice mage could cook by himself?"

"Ha ha, still see you have a sense of humour in you after yesterday".

"Hm," Gray took a bite. "Not bad, Lyon".

"I know basic stuff, most of my good meals come from Viper Inn*".

"Oh so you scrounge from your local Inn when you can't be bothered to do it yourself, suits you".

"Shut up and enjoy it. I'll take a shower meanwhile and then you can". Lyon then ruffled Gray's hair playfully and went about his morning routine, shortly followed by the younger ice mage before heading to Lamia Scale.

* * *

They were greeted by almost everyone when they reached the guild hall. Ooba Babasaama looked upon the two brothers with a skeptical look as Lyon explained Gray's appearance in their river-split town*. The old lady was thoughtful before proceeding in giving Gray a tough lecture on if she caught him out as a Fairy Tail spy or even a spy from Orochi's Fin*, she'd make him spin til his guts whirled uncontrollably. Let's just say that our ice mage chose not to answer with anything but a brief nod of his head, then glancing at Lyon who offered a nervous shrug in return.

"So, where do you want your new guild mark, boy? In the same place as Lyon's like your old one was?"

"...No. Not there. ...I'll have it on my neck, directly on the pulse". And make it white...for a clean slate".

"Wise choice, rookie. Well, this will certainly be a change for Lamia Scale's reputation now we have such a dashing fellow in our ranks. Tell me Fullbuster, would you like to get some payback on those Fairy Tail goons?"

"What do you mean by 'payback'?"

"I simply mean kicking their asses at the next Grand Magic Games is all. Show them they shouldn't have mistreated you. I always knew Makarov was a soft old fool, I bet they don't even miss you judging from what Lyon said".

Gray let a wicked smirk grace his lips and his eyes shone with desire. "I'd be glad to". _Fairy Tail won't know what hit them._

* * *

Meanwhile at the Fairy Tail guild a few days later, the celebrations had eventually calmed down and everything was back to the usual. Well, not everything...

"Hey has anyone seen Gray lately?" Macao asked, looking around for the ice mage.

Wakaba also scanned around for their young mage and couldn't find him. "I haven't seen him for quite a few days, since the celebrations began actually I know he's not usually into that type of thing but still, you think he'd stick around for his team".

"Hm, perhaps he went home for some rest".

"Rest? For a young'n like him? No way Macao, you're losing it".

"Hey Mira? Have you seen Gray?"

The white haired barmaid shook her head "No, I haven't. I know he's not on a job either. It's strange for him not to be here though, you think he'd be thankful Juvia's off his case" she giggled lightly. She then went to get a new barrel for Cana and noticed a small note. She pulled it out and before she could read it, the doors of their guild opened. Heads whipped round as a familiar white haired mage in blue clothing walked in and looked round. Mira smiled politely "Hi Lyon, can we help you with anything? Gray's not here today".

"Oh, well isn't that interesting. Normally the little brat would be around for my visit. Nevermind, I can look elsewhere. But, since I'm here I might as well give you all the news. Lamia Scale has a new mage that joined a few nights ago. He's a very skilled mage, and uses ice magic like I do. I just thought I'd come and give you all a little warning that this year Lamia Scale will be the winners of the Grand Magic Games. We won't be second place much longer".

"Oh yeah ice freak?" Natsu growled playfully, "Bring it on!"

"I thought only you and Gray knew ice magic?" Lucy asked.

"Seems there was another one of us missing. I must say, he and I have quite a bond. We've become so close since meeting that you could practically call us brothers". He smirked devilishly. "Well, since the bastard isn't around I'll be taking my leave. See you at the games Fairy Tail". And with that the ice mage left, chuckling to himself. _Those stupid idiots. Oh I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they find out where Gray is. And they didn't seem too frantic about his disappearance either. Useless buffoons. They believed everything I told them,_ _haha!_

Mira sighed, the guild was going to get competitive again now, especially their top team. She went back to giving Cana a new barrel, forgetting all about the note she'd found as she concluded it as rubbish and threw it away. The elder mages went back to chatting amongst themselves and the younger mages began practicing their magic against one another. Yes, today in Fairy Tail all was as it usually was.

* * *

 *** - Viper Inn is an Inn in the town where Lamia Scale is home to, Margaret Town**

 *** - the town is split by a river running through it**

 *** - Orochi's Fin is Lamia Scale's rival guild**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lyon can be such a sneaky bastard, eh? xD I thought I'd be kind and upload a new chapter, enjoy! And I'm not joking, the name for Lyon's team in Lamia Scale actually is Team Lyon (cause...he's tryna be a hero xD)**

* * *

The monster fell down dead at Gray's feet, the young man not even panting or breaking a sweat. A small applause sounded behind him. "Well done. You have gotten better at this. I'm sure the old hag won't be disappointed at this year's games" Lyon walked up behind Gray and clamped a hand on his shoulder, patting it gently before looking back at the rest of Team Lyon. Toby and Chelia were grinning enthusiastically, whilst Yuka nodded his approval. Lyon looked back at Gray with a smirk. "Fairy Tail will be shaking in their skins when you defeat them. You still want to do this?"

"I've got this far Lyon. I want nothing more than to crush those idiots".

"Yes, yes, that's all very well and good Gray, but why don't you forget them for now and then focus on crushing them during the games".

"No. No, I won't forget them and what they've driven me to until the games are over".

Lyon sighed. "I don't need you in one of your 'must get revenge' moods. Let's just get back to the guild and have ourselves-"

"Lyon! Why do you keep forgetting I have healing magic?!" Chelia wailed as she quickly begun healing her teammates. "Honestly Lyon, I'm not just a God Slayer you know".

"Sorry Chelia, you know I don't mean it".

"Yeah, Lyon's just tryna be a tough guy when it comes to wounds" Gray chuckled and sent the girl a playful smirk. He actually enjoyed being part of Lamia Scale. It was a fresh start away from Fairy Tail. Away from those traitors. Lyon's team wasn't that bad either, Gray actually got along with them really well. Chelia called him and Lyon her big brothers affectionately, and Gray noted she seemed to have forgotten about her crush on the white haired mage. Toby was just how he remembered from Galuna Island, and Yuka often gave him some strong wisdom and advice on countering and defending himself from attacks. Lyon? Same silently protective older brother Gray had always wanted him to be.

Toby and Yuka chuckled at his statement. Lyon sent an accusing glare his way, hands landing on his hips. The whole team filed into a small laughter as Gray countered Lyon's glare by childishly sticking his tongue out. Lyon just leaned back a bit, eyes widened slightly before muttering to himself. "Honestly, 18 years old and you still act like a goddam child".

* * *

Lucy sat at the usual table with a soft orange juice in front of her, half drunken, while Erza sat beside her reading a book. "Erza, I'm worried..."

"About what?"

"Gray... It's not the day he usually stays away from the guild. And Mira says he hasn't come in for a mission and he hasn't been here since we got back... Seriously, I'm worried about what's happened to him".

"Lucy, just relax. Gray will be just fine on his own, wherever he is".

"You don't think he left Fairy Tail for good, do you?"

"That's an insane thing to ask. This is his home, we're his family, he knows that".

"But we didn't really say anything to him when we came back. What if he got offended and left?"

"Lucy, for the last time, Gray knows what we are to him. He'll turn up someday".

"I hope you're right Erza..." Just then, Juvia came to join them along with Natsu after he'd finished a small brawl with Gajeel. "Hey you two. Whatcha got there?"

Natsu grinned and took the magazine from Juvia, laying it on the table with a slap. "There's an article in here about that new mage Lyon said joined them. They call him the Ice Master. They also did a small interview on him, look". Lucy and Erza looked over at the article. There was no picture of what the mage looked like, all it said was that he had dark hair and a white Lamia Scale insignia on his neck. Erza read the interview out loud.

"Interviewer: Why did such a skilled mage as you decide to join Lamia Scale instead of Fiore's top guild Fairy Tail?

Ice Master: Well, I didn't want to cause them too easy a victory at the Grand Magic Games this year. Besides, I thought they already had an ice mage good enough for them

Interviewer: But Lamia Scale also has an ice mage already, Lyon Vastia

Ice Master: True, true, but I did always prefer maturity over childishness

Interviewer: Have you heard that he's recently gone missing?

Ice Master: Oh really? They've finally sent out word about that, huh? Hm, shouldn't his own guild know where he is? I'm surprised

Interviewer: Do you know where he might be, we're just asking just in case

Ice Master: Oh I know. I sincerely hope the bastard is rotting in Hell"

The four of them looked shocked at the last sentence. Gray was...dead...?! Natsu's eyes were wide. Juvia's were watery. Lucy covered her mouth with her hand. Erza's hand trembled slightly before curling into a tight fist. He couldn't be...he...he just couldn't be dead...

* * *

 **I couldn't think of another name for Gray other than Ice Master...hm...I should work on my naming skills xD Anyway~ Next chapter should actually be up tomorrow! Also I began watching Black Butler today ^_^ It's alright, seems quite good.**

 **Gray, you are as bad as Lyon xD Being such a sneaky bastard to your old guildmates**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like the ending to this one~**

* * *

Weeks and weeks and weeks of training went by, all the guilds in Fiore aiming to do their best to present themselves for the Grand Magic Games. It was their time to shine. By now the news of Gray's disappearance and the Ice Master's joining of Lamia Scale had reached all around. People had sent out search parties in hopes of finding the mage. Some travelled up north to Brago and Isvan, hoping he would turn up there. But each time they came back with no good news to Fairy Tail. The top guild in Fiore had slowly grown worried about their guildmate. Where exactly could he even be? They all knew he wouldn't leave Fiore. No, he wouldn't leave the kingdom.

Lamia Scale, on the other hand, had their two ice mages set into bursts of laughter after reading interview after interview, and articles about the missing Gray Fullbuster. Ooba didn't seem to mind, if the young boy was able to laugh about his former guild's misfortune then she would let him laugh all he wanted. Lyon was currently trying to catch his breath as Gray read the latest article aloud. "An...And then we looked through the graves to see...if a stone had his name on it...!" That definitely set the two mages off again.

"Oh God...Gray, I didn't know...you were a ghost right now!"

"Hey that's...funny... N-Neither did I!" Both of them had tears in their eyes from all the hard laughter they were emitting. Gray had a hand slapped on the article, the other banging a hand on the table as he kept his head bent while his laughed. Lyon was clutching at his stomach, curling in on himself.

"Oh s-stop, it hurts when I laugh!"

"I wonder...can ghosts...use their old magic...?"

"D-Don't...make...it worse!"

"I don't think I've ever seen Lyon this happy before..." Yuka mused.

"Yeah, it's a scary thing to see..." Toby whimpered.

"I think it's sweet he's this close with his little brother. Though I wonder why Fairy Tail haven't just come here looking for Gray". Sherry wondered aloud.

Chelia nodded in agreement to the question, wanting to know the same thing, and Jura answered them. "Because the guild where one of his rivals resides would be the last place Gray would go in their minds. Him and Lyon were tough competition against one another as far as Fairy Tail is concerned. That's why we sent Lyon over there some time ago to pretend to look for him and alert them of our new member".

"I knew we could be sneaky but really? Those two have it nailed. What with Lyon's small visits to Fairy Tail and Gray's first interview". Yuka shook his head slowly, large eyebrows furrowing.

"L-L-Lyon~ I-I gotta go back to the grav-ve~"

"Aw-w, b-but I don't want-t you t-to~"

"I-I guess I can s-stay here then, f-for good~"

"P-Perfect~"

And thus another round of laughter erupted from the two highly amused members of Lamia Scale.

* * *

Soon the time came for the guilds to leave for Crocus. Gray decided to wear a disguise which consisted of a large dark blue cloak with a hood, a voice changer built in on a collar which replaced his old cross necklace, which he gave to Lyon, a tight solid metal plate strapped around his stomach, a dark purple t-shirt with a white lightning bolt on it, and ripped black jeans. His hood covered his hair and eyes, but he was still able to see clearly. The rest of his team nodded their approval of the disguise and they set out for Crocus.

When they arrived, they spotted the Fairy Tail team had arrived at the same time. The team consisted of Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Wendy and Juvia, naturally. Lamia Scale's team consisted of Lyon, Gray, Chelia, Toby and Yuka - Sherry and Jura had left Lamia Scale but still checked in from time to time with their friends. The two teams stood and glared at one another before Lyon smirked wickedly. "Hello Fairy Tail. I was going to keep him a surprise for everyone but, this is the Ice Master everyone's been talking about". He nudged Gray and the latter took a step forward, the hood covering his face in darkness.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you all". Sarcasm dripped from his voice, which had now, thanks to the collar device, grown much deeper.

Natsu gave him a skeptical look. "Likewise..." The five fairies then bid their silent goodbyes and trudged along to the grounds of the games. They didn't have a fighting aura about them, it was one of guilt and sadness.

Lyon smirked wider. "Seems that they miss you, Ice Master. Don't you feel obliged to go running after them, throwing off the hood and letting them know you're not dead?"

"No. I'll reveal myself to them all, to everyone, when I get the chance to fight Natsu head on".

"Ooh, you are good at this. I didn't think our plan for keeping you hidden would work so well! Hm, looks like Juvia's called the dark heavens with her, at least they haven't opened and soaked us yet".

"...Yeah...that's a good thing. The rain bothers me".

"I know how you feel, dear brother, I know how you feel".

* * *

The teams sat in their rooms that evening after the Preliminary round had commenced. The guilds to participate in the proper games were; Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Orochi's Fin, Pheonix Grave, Titan Nose and Chrono Noise*. Of course, nobody knew what the events would be, but Gray was thoroughly surprised to hear the name Chrono Noise. He hadn't heard that name in so long...

Lyon and Gray were sharing a room and the former noticed something was troubling his younger teammate. "Don't tell me you wish you were with those lowlifes".

"No. I was thinking about that guild Chrono Noise".

"Why?"

"Heh, I didn't think I'd ever hear the name again. It was seventeen years ago I last heard it's wretched name. I didn't tell you what happened to me after you left me in the snow, did I?"

"No. Why, do you know the guild?"

Gray quickly explained what the guild had done to him and how he had come across them in the first place and what had happened between him and their former guild master. Lyon was surprised, he didn't know Gray had done all this - well, he supposed that's what he got for ignoring the little munchkin for so long and not bothering to learn anything. "So that's why it's familiar to me. I kinda miss the people I met before Fairy Tail...I wonder if I'll ever see them again".

"I'm sure you will someday. I can feel it. You're too determined to let the opportunity pass by. And I bet they're watching the games this year".

"Yeah, I hope they are".

* * *

Gray went out into the town that night and ended up seeing Natsu and Juvia talking. He quickly hid in an alley and once the two bid one another goodnight, he watched as Juvia watched Natsu leave before turning and walking the other way. Once she walked past Gray's hiding place, he grabbed her round the waist and clamped a hand over her mouth, dragging her into the darkened alley with him until they reached the other end. "Promise you won't scream if I let go of your mouth?" The bluenette, eyes wide with fear and shaking, nodded and the large hand that covered her mouth let go, but the arm round her waist still remained strong. "Good girl. I have a surprise for you, Juvia Lockser".

Juvia was turned round and she pushed herself up against the wall as her captor let go of her, but still kept a firm hold on her wrist to make sure she wouldn't go anywhere. "They call me the Ice Master, I'm sure you've heard. And I'm sure you're wondering what happened to Gray Fullbuster, aren't you?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Well. He moved on. Got fed up of playing second fiddle. He's gone now, Juvia".

"W-Who are you...?" the girl dared to ask.

"Oh, you want to know?" She nodded slowly, fearful still. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to let you see my face. But you have to promise not to tell anyone about who I really am. Can I trust you, Juvia?" She nodded again. "Excellent. Now to see the look on your face when you see mine". Gray slowly reached for his hood and drew it back until it fell on his shoulders. He clicked the voice off on his collar and slowly lifted his head, dark blue eyes meeting stunned and fearful light blue eyes. The girl was trembling, falling to pieces. He smirked wickedly. "Surprises always are so great, aren't they?" He heard a soft chime and sighed. "This must be where we part ways. Goodnight Juvia, and don't tell anyone about this. It can be our little secret..." He turned the voice back on and pulled the hood up, turning and walking away with the water mage staring in shock after him. "Such a sweet girl...too bad she got on my bad side. If she hadn't fallen for Natsu as well as taking my place then...well...perhaps I might've spared her the fright. Ha! But then where's the fun in that?"

Juvia stood trembling until the hooded figure was out of sight. She suddenly remembered how to breathe and gulped hungrily for air, a hand flying to her racing heart. It was him. It was really him. He was alive and now- then it hit her. She couldn't tell anyone, she'd made him a promise. Confused, trying to get her head around things, she walked back to her Inn room where the other girls were and sighed. Who knows what would happen when, or if, everyone found out who the Ice Master of Lamia Scale really was. Chaos would erupt across Crocus for sure...

* * *

 **Holy shit, when did this turn into a horror fic?! xD I don't think I was meant to make Gray that menacing at the end, oh well. Him and Lyon get on pretty well, huh? Two sneaky bastards, both ice mages, both in Lamia Scale xD What more could you want? Oh right, the next chapter, haha!**

* - Chrono Noise is a guild mentioned in the Omake two volume manga, _Ice Trail,_ in which it shows what happened to Gray after Lyon left him after Ur used Iced Shell to seal away Deliora. You should all go read it, it is amazing~!


	5. Chapter 5

**Replies to Reviews: (I actually like doing this hehe - I had six reviews for this when I woke up this morning)**

 **Yungsun: Glad you like the change in FT! Gray will have his Ice Devil Slayer powers in this fic, yes, but they are limited because I believe they would use up a lot of his power and he needs them for his fight with Natsu. And for nicknames, Ice Master is only what others have called him since nobody knew his identity. You know how on Silver's armour it said "Absolute Zero"? Hm, I might use that for his nickname. Gray chose to 'catch' Juvia instead of Wendy because, yes, Wendy would have Carla with her, but also because Wendy would show that something had frightened her easily. Plus Gray knows Juvia too well and believes she will do what he tells her, just liked she used to even though she's into Natsu now. And the Dragon Slayers didn't scent it was him because one, Gray claimed himself to be dead in the interview, and two, the cloak he wears gives off a different scent to his own which confuses them. Juvia can claim that she saw him but nobody would believe her and would put it down to her just missing him from all the time she used to spend with him, but if the Dragon Slayers claimed it was him then they would just cast them off as slightly going crazy. If that makes sense.**

 **Lilymoon9: Yup, Gray's a troll too! He's an awesome troll, you can thank Lyon xD Update is here ;)**

 **KAzuma: Aw, I know, school can be stressful, I know that torture. I'm just waiting to begin the torture of work now xD I'm glad this is helping, anime/manga always relaxes me :) Update is here, and no, this isn't the end! I decided that even six chapters wasn't enough, so each event of the GMG will be a separate chapter :D Which means it's going to be a few chapters until Gray and Natsu's big fight.**

 **Eraman: Glad you like it! Update is here ;)**

 **Viperhat: Yus, a bastard Gray is an awesome Gray! (I take it you said bastard and not bitch since stars came up and he's a guy but...meh) I can't wait to see him beat the shit outta Fairy Tail either and I'm the damn writer xD Hehe, yup no Gruvia this time! Though there's one-sided Navia but meh, who cares about that? x) Gray lose to Natsu? The world would end! Haha, as kids Gray usually used to beat Natsu without magic but now he's an Ice Devil Slayer...the tables could turn in their magic fights**

 **Anyway, thank you all who review, keep them coming in, you're awesome and make me happy! Enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

Team Lamia Scale awoke early the next morning and made their way to the stadium. They took to their waiting tunnel and looked around at everyone who had come - the stadium was full, naturally, but the many flags that swarmed the air with 'Ice Master' written on them almost astounded them. Gray sweatdropped as the vision almost blinded him. He certainly had fans it seemed. Lyon sniggered from his side. "Oh dear me, seems you have quite the fanclub, hm?"

"I'm thinking of a new nickname".

"What are you changing it to? Don't you like the name they've given you".

"It's a bit bland, isn't it? I'm thinking of going with Absolute Zero. It was written on my father's armour when I met with him at Tartarus. Thought it suited me since he gave his Ice Devil Slayer powers to me".

"Aw, that's sweet".

"...Shut up. If I end up teaming up with you I might just give one hit on you for that".

* * *

On the other side of the stadium, Team Fairy Tail were eagerly waiting for the games to begin. Natsu was glaring at where Lamia Scale's team stood, eyes narrowed harshly and a small growl in his throat. "Juvia" The water mage immediately came to his side. "You said that creep approached you last night, right?"

"Yes...Juvia...does not trust him..."

"He got ya spooked. Erza told me you hardly slept. ...I don't want you fighting him unless you absolutely have to".

"Understood, Natsu-sama".

It wasn't long before the announcer spoke up and welcomed everyone, and then announcing that their first game was named War of New Allies. It was where the newest members of each team would be fighting against one another. Meaning Juvia and Gray would be fighting. Natsu tensed slightly but the water mage was determined for this battle. She was bid good luck from her team and Natsu made sure that nothing was to distract him from this fight. After last night, that goon would definitely go after Juvia, he knew it.

* * *

Gray jumped down into the arena and a loud applause rippled for him. He smirked a little and gripped his right fist tightly, he could feel the black marks on his arm coming through, giving him his Ice Devil Slayer powers access to his will of mind. He smirked even wider when Juvia appeared face to face with him. She was determined, and she most likely knew all his attack moves, but he'd gotten stronger and trained more with Lamia Scale to be done over by her knowledge of him - she knew Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail, not Absolute Zero of Lamia Scale. He glanced up at the other Fairy Tail members. Natsu's gaze was locked on him in a blazing glare and the girls were watching also with determined faces. "You told them you saw me last night then?"

"Yes. But Juvia did not give away your identity. Juvia will not lose to you in this fight".

"That's what I like to hear. But, how about we make a little wager before we begin?"

"Like what?"

"If you beat me, I'll reveal who I am to everyone. If I beat you, you have to give up your feelings for Natsu".

"...Juvia will win."

"Then we have a deal". The bell chimed and Gray wasted no time in landing a blow on her using an ice lance without his usual call. Whilst she was stunned, he created a slippery path beneath her, surprised she was able to maintain her balance. He then stepped back, letting her attack him at least once. She used her Water Slicer to attack him, almost making the hood fall off. "Nice try" he taunted. "But you'll have to do better than that, my dear".

He was riling her up, he wanted to, he got pleasure from seeing her get frustrated with him. The bluenette began fighting back with all the power she had, landing a few hits on him too when he allowed it. But his attacks left her battered and bruised by the time she lay on the ground at his feet, defeated. But before the announcers could chime the bell to end it, he cut a small slash across her cheek, drawing blood that caused the Fairy Tail members and fans to go into an uproar. They fed him their hatred and he looked to the Fairy Tail team.

Natsu was literally on fire in anger but managing to hold himself back. "That bastard!"

Gray grinned wickedly, "Well Fairy Tail, it's been fun dealing with this pretty little thing. I wonder which one of you will be next for me to draw blood from in a fight? Because I assure you, nobody from your team will beat me, Absolute Zero".

* * *

 **Ooh, lovely ending sentence there~ It's like watching the end of an episode, right? xD Gray really didn't mean to turn out so...barbaric? Like, I wanted him to be a piece of shit to his former guild, I wanted him to draw a bit of blood from Juvia to rile Natsu up more for their fight so they both go all out. He wasn't meant to be this bad though...! Wahh... Oh well, enjoy this. I have two oneshot ideas so I'm gonna get working on those before I post the next chapter of this.**

 **And sorry for the sucky fight scene. I can picture them in my head, but I can't write fight scenes... I can do hand-to-hand combat scenes but not magic scenes (does that make sense?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I is back~! Well, not quite. I just felt like writing this to make up for the piece of shameful shit the last chapter was xD So here, have a present from me. Oh, and...I'm replacing the last chapter with this one so the beginning you've already read (unless you're new to this story, then hello~!) Again, apologies for the last chapter...I wanted** ** _something_** **out on Halloween y'see.**

 **Replies To Reviews:**

 **earth fire water wind: Update is here~ Glad you like the story, and thank you! Honestly, I know I'm not a perfect writer but thank you for saying I'm a good one! Sometimes I don't think I am...**

* * *

"As you can see, today's game is being held at night. We like to call it Trick Or Treat! It's simple; you will be playing in tag teams. One person will be a treat, the other a trick. The treat will be the nicer fighter using soft moves on their opponent, the other will be harsher and will trick their opponent during fights. Once one of your team members is down, they will switch with the next person on the team. If there is only one person standing from your team, then the game is over for that team. The guild with two team members standing by the end is the winner!"

A simple enough game, right? Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and jumped down into the arena with her - looks like somebody was desperate to get their own back. Lyon smirked and looked at Chelia."Chelia, you'll team with 'Absolute Zero' won't you?"

"Absolutely!" the young girl answered, saluting with a grin. Gray and Chelia then also jumped down into the arena. Natsu grinned and folded his arms across his chest. Gray matched his expression. This would be fun. At least he would be fighting Natsu. But, he had a plan.

"Chelia, you be the treat, it suits you, and you can go after Lucy" he whispered, "meanwhile I'll be the trick and go after Natsu".

"Understood. Good luck fighting him".

"Oh, I won't be fighting him. I'm just going to wear him out until he's out of magical energy and then one hard strike should knock him down".

"Ooh, that's clever, very clever. I bet Lyon is so proud to be your big brother".

"Hush. Here they come".

Natsu was soon a short distance away from them both, Lucy standing awkwardly behind him in the distance. The Fire Dragon Slayer snarled. "You're gonna pay big time for what you did to Juvia. There was no need to draw blood in such a way after she was clearly defeated!".

"Oh? You sound as if you care. Such a sweet thing like her shouldn't be putting up with uselessness like yourself, Dragneel".

"I don't give a flying fuck about what you say to me, anybody who hurts my nakama in any way, shape or form is going to fucking pay for it!".

"Heh", _Oh the irony dripping from your pathetic mouth is killing me, Natsu_ "We'll see about that, shall we?".

Lyon stood in the stands with a wicked grin on his face as he watched the two (unknowingly) former guildmates bicker with one another before the bell chimed for the competition to begin. The contestants were then warped to different stations around Crocus and screens littered the air around the arena. Gray and Chelia appeared outside the Town Hall and shared a brief nod before setting off in search of opponents.

* * *

Soon enough, there were only four players left. Gray and Lyon vs Natsu and Juvia. Lyon smirked. "Well isn't this an interesting line up. I certainly wasn't expecting this to happen".

"Just shut up and let us kick your asses sky high!" Natsu growled.

"Someone's in a rage tonight, hm?"

The fire mage growled again before launching himself at Lyon, but Gray jumped between them and, with a fierce punch to the gut, sent Natsu flying backwards. Lyon's smirk widened as Gray prowled over to Natsu and gave the Dragon Slayer a harsh kick in the side before the pink haired teen could react. Lyon gave an evil chuckle and his eyes flashed as he locked eyes with Juvia. "Let's let the dogs fight, you shouldn't be too much trouble, and I hate hurting a girl as pretty as you. And, on his behalf, I apologise for that cut you received, it was highly uncalled for".

"Juvia doesn't believe you. Juvia will not be fooled by flattery".

"Of course, of course", Lyon then sent out an attack that hit the water mage from behind, and sent her to being pinned to the ground. He chuckled and glanced over at the boys' fight - Gray was merely taunting Natsu, only hitting him now and then when the boy was stunned as to how his attack missed his opponent. That was Gray's plan for this game; to dodge every attack Natsu tried to land on him until the poor Dragon Slayer exhausted himself. It would take awhile, but if he wiped Juvia out quick enough, then Lamia Scale would be announced as the winners for this game, keeping them at the top of the scoreboard.

"Gah! LET ME HIT YOU ALREADY YOU ICY FREAK!" Natsu roared, unleashing another attack to which Gray swiftly dodged and then tore off running into an alleyway, Natsu giving a shout of annoyance once more and tearing off after his hooded opponent. Lyon just chuckled and continued his swift fight with Juvia.

Juvia was swaying on her feet after more attacks, the sun was draining her of her water power and Lyon knew with an easy strike he could knock her out and then Natsu would be forced to stop fighting Gray. So, he did just that. He looked over the rain woman's status and grinned, sending out a weakly made Ice-Make: Eagle and managed to send her to the ground. Lyon crossed his arms and gave a grunt of satisfaction as Gray reappeared from the alley, Natsu in tow with a fuming look on his face. Oh the Fire Dragon Slayer was pissed alright, _really_ pissed.

Lyon burst into laughter, shoulders shaking up and down which just angered Natsu even more. Gray smirked, a little unsure of Lyon's sudden outburst but gave a small chuckle beside him. "Well, looks like even Fairy Tail's Salamander can be brought down".

"SHUT UP!" Natsu then went over to help Juvia up, the water mage looking at the two Lamia Scale mages sadly. Gray narrowed his eyes, though nobody could see them under his hood, why was she upset? Over losing, possibly, but something told him it wasn't that. Perhaps...and just perhaps...she was sad at the change he'd put himself- no, been _forced_ under.

* * *

 **I am so sorry for that piece of absolute crap... *sigh* Anyway, in case you haven't seen my profile then there is some information on there which is of importance. Yes, I am still currently on my hiatus but that should change by next week - I'm just going on a long hiatus for Fairy Tail things (except watching the episodes, I'll still watch and keep up to date with all that)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM OFF MY HIATUS! I couldn't keep it up, missed writing too much and couldn't think for my other fandoms, lol.**

 **Um, so I went back and read some things through and one thing I want to clear up was in the very first chapter where Gray and Lyon were talking, and Gray listed the members of Team Natsu. I miscounted, I forgot to say Carla too! I'm sorry! Ugh, that kinda caused a small misunderstanding I assume... Gomen... Man, I feel really bad about that but I don't often use/remember Wendy and Carla in my stories so I kinda forgot her... Ah man that's really bugging me now...**

* * *

The games hadn't gone smoothly for Fairy Tail whenever they were up against a Lamia Scale team member. The second top guild in Fiore had certainly been training hard for the games it seemed. Natsu was unnerved by their newest member - Absolute Zero - he's appeared out of nowhere, exactly around the time Gray had gone missing, and he knew something about the ice mage's disappearance, as his article suggested. It made Natsu's skin crawl uneasily. This new mage had something to do with Gray's disappearance, he was sure of that much. He didn't trust him one bit, especially after drawing blood on Juvia in their fight. And he was extremely skilled in evading any attack coming his way - Natsu had barely landed a hit during the Trick Or Treat game. And his relationship with Lyon...it was a tight one. Like Lyon had said, the two could almost be brothers on how close they were, just like Gray had been...had Lyon really not seen the article? Did he even know Gray was dead? Lyon was the sort of person who wouldn't show his love and care for the younger ice mage willingly in front of others, but surely he wouldn't be so pleased with what was going on when his little brother was missing, would he?

"Natsu? Are you alright?" Erza asked, snapping the Fire Dragon Slayer from his thoughts as the Fairy Tail team sat around a table in the tavern, drinking soft drinks. Natsu just nodded his head in reply with a smile, not reaching his ears like usual, and still didn't touch his drink.

"We'll find Gray someday, I know we will..." he murmured.

"Natsu...Gray's dead, you saw-"

"No Luce, he isn't, I know he isn't! Gray wouldn't be killed off so easily, you know that as well as I do! I reckon that new Lamia Scale mage has something to do with it. He knows something...he knows where Gray is I'll bet".

"Natsu..." Happy's ears laid flat against his head in worry as his partner stormed out of the tavern.

* * *

"I gotta know who that jerk is...otherwise I might never find out what happened to Gray... Oh who am I kidding, I might as well just accept that fact that Gray's gone for good...perhaps even dead, like everyone says". Natsu harshly rubbed at the tears beginning to gather in his eyes. "Don't show weakness of any sort, you're Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's Salamander! But I just...I just want him back home..." A single tear slipped free. "I want whoever took Gray to give him back to me!"

"You're really fond of him, aren't you, Dragneel?" That voice. It was _him_. Natsu whirled round to see 'Absolute Zero' standing behind him, something glinted from his hand. "I found this, thought you might want it". He chucked the item at Natsu and the fire mage caught it tightly, not breaking his eye contact (almost) with the other mage.

"You're the only one who knows what happened to him...so tell me! Tell me what happened to Gray!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you. It's not like you ever gave a real damn about the poor thing anyway".

"How dare you! I may have been his rival, but I cared for him way more than anyone ever could!"

"How so?"

"Tch, like you'd understand...nobody would understand..."

"...You really want to know? I did it. I killed him. I killed Gray Fullbuster, okay?"

Natsu's eyes widened and he slowly looked at his tight fist, slowly opening up his palm to reveal Gray's necklace. "This is...this is his... B-But I thought I saw Lyon with this?!"

"He decided he didn't want it any longer, you're lucky I talked him out of throwing it away".

"He wouldn't! Gray was like a brother to Lyon, he wouldn't just pretend not to care!"

"Aw, look at that, Salamander's crying over the poor little ice mage he left behind all those months ago". The mage smirked. "See you in the games tomorrow, Dragneel". He walked off while Natsu gripped onto the necklace tightly, frantically wiping at his tears he hadn't noticed until now, eventually sinking onto his knees and clutching the necklace close to his chest.

"I'm sorry Gray...I'm so sorry... I loved you so much, I was scared to tell you..."

The Lamia Scale mage briefly halted his tracks. What had Natsu just said...?

* * *

"Oi, what's the matter with you all of a sudden? I thought you wanted to crush Natsu Dragneel into the dirt?" Lyon nudged Gray from his slightly shocked expression once his and Natsu's names had been called. It was the very last match, between Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail. Gray Full- no, Absolute Zero vs Natsu Dragneel. But Gray couldn't ignore what he'd heard Natsu say last night - that he loved him. Gray knew Natsu wasn't kidding last night, he'd believed Gray was still alive. He was, but...the Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail was the dead one. Gray Fullbuster/Absolute Zero of Lamia Scale lived in his place.

"I'm alright, just wasn't really expecting this match to happen. You know things are usually randomised for the games..."

"So long as you win and gain the victory over Fairy Tail then I don't care. Remember Gray, they're the ones who drove you to doing this. Give them what they deserve".

Gray nodded and headed into the arena, Natsu meeting him there on the other side. Gray felt his breath hitch and catch in his throat when he caught Natsu's eyes. The pinkette looked like he hadn't slept, yet Gray knew he wanted to kill him if he could. After all, he'd admitted to killing the man Natsu had secretly loved all this time without anyone knowing or suspecting a thing. Gray sighed, perhaps it was time he revealed himself. He held up a hand as Natsu's fist lit up and the pinkette regained his normal stance, letting his guard down a bit and looking surprised at the action. Whatever happened now wasn't in his control. He'd have to deal with whatever came next. "Before we begin, I believe you should know who I am". He saw Juvia from the corner of his eye, her expression was slightly fearful. She already knew who he was, now it was time for everyone to know.

"Finally, I can see the identity of the bastard that killed Gray". Natsu growled.

Gray gave a shuddery breath and clicked the voice box off, before reaching up and slowly pulling back his hood, revealing his face to everyone. He let it fall onto his shoulders and stilled his arms at his sides once more as everyone looked at him. Shocked murmurs and gasps echoed around the arena. Natsu was shaking, the fire on his fist had gone out and his green eyes watered slightly. "Gray...?"

* * *

 **Ah cliffhangers, I love 'em, even if they are annoying x3**

 **Also, yes, this is actually a Gratsu story with Lyoray brotherhood on the side :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ah, lucky you guys that I decided to write the next chapter cause I was waiting for reviews and then I realised that you probably wouldn't be able to review the last chapter cause you might've already done so when I previously had a chapter 7, right? Yeah, sorry, mucked things up a bit didn't I? Anyway, enjoy this lovely chapter. We can see what Gray does next, same with Natsu.**

* * *

"Yes Natsu, it's me, I'm not dead". Gray kept his gaze locked with Natsu's shaking one. The crowd's murmuring turned into anxious and surprised chatter as nobody could decipher what on Earth was happening. Then Absolute Zero took over again and he gave the Fairy Tail mage a slightly menacing smirk. "But enough of that, let's just get this over with. Or you can just turn tail and run like a good little fairy and let Lamia Scale take it's long awaited victory". He glanced up into the stands to see Lyon and the rest of his team wearing proud grins on their faces. He was a Lamia Scale mage now, Fairy Tail was put behind him.

"Gray, no! I won't fight my comrade!" Natsu yelled.

"That never stopped you before, Salamander".

Natsu barely had time to compose himself and react when Gray charged and slammed his whole body into him, sending the pinkette flying across the ground. While Natsu struggled to regain his usual personality and attack, Gray looked up into Fairy Tail's stands. They were all shocked. He grinned a sickening grin, one that would never be seen on a Fairy Tail mage's face. He looked back at Natsu, the teen having gotten himself together, and backed up a tad as Natsu came at him with a fist lit on fire, but Gray could tell he was putting on a show, he wouldn't really use his full strength or power. _Because he loves me..._

Gray swiftly dodged Natsu's flaming fist and then quickly created a ringed ledge of ice that circled around the ring up high. He raised himself up onto the platform, much to Natsu's irritation, and proceeded to walk around the platform until he came to stand by Fairy Tail and their team. He glanced at everyone from the corner of his eye before watching amused as Natsu tried to melt the ice much to his avail. Nothing but Gray could melt this ice.

"Gray...why? We thought you were dead!" Cana cried from the stand behind him.

"I am dead. Heh, well I almost am. The moment I left Fairy Tail was the moment Gray Fullbuster died. Absolute Zero stands n his place now".

"Silver-sama..." Juvia whispered to herself, but Gray heard her and sent a wide smirk in her direction.

"That's right, good girl Juvia".

"GRAY! QUIT PLAYING AROUND AND END IT!" Lyon cried from their stand. "DON'T YOU DARE TURN TRAITOR ON ME!"

Gray looked over to his brother and sighed. "Fine. I don't get my fun for as long it seems for somebody's impatient". Natsu backed up into the middle of the arena and looked up at his beloved. There was a growing sadness in his eyes, and Gray felt a sting of pity for the Fire Dragon Slayer. He took a breath and put his hands in the familiar Ice-Make pose. "Ice-Make: Pound and Slam".

Lyon had been willing to teach him some dynamic Ice-Make magic for the games, he might as well put it to use some more. A huge fist made of ice rose out of nowhere and punched Natsu straight into the air before slamming him back down into the ground, creating a gaping hole in the ground, Natsu laying at the bottom of it. Gray grinned and looked over at Lyon to seek approval. The senior ice mage wasn't disappointed it seemed.

Gray jumped down when Natsu didn't emerge for awhile and he carefully made his way over to the edge of the hole. He heard Lyon warn him of a sneak attack, but Gray knew Natsu wasn't one to think in a fight, especially against someone he wasn't using full power on. He knelt down and peered into the hole, which wasn't as deep as he thought it would be, and reached down a hand towards Natsu. The pinkette was just sitting at the bottom of the hole, stunned into thought and trying to figure out what was going on. The announcer called for the time to be stopped and declared Lamia Scale the winners. Natsu then looked up and saw Gray's hand extended towards him. The pinkette shakily took hold of his hand and was pulled up and onto steady ground.

He looked at Gray and the ice mage looked back at him. "I...Gray, I'm so sorry...I-"

"Love me? I heard what you said after I walked off last night. You didn't have to be scared to tell me something like that".

Before Natsu could reply, Lyon was at Gray's side, cutting the two off from one another. "Gray, let's go. Lamia Scale doesn't talk with pathetic lowlifes that abandon their guildmates". Lyon then guided Gray away from the fire mage, leaving Natsu staring blankly and longingly after them.

"Gray...c-come back...I-I want you home..." Natsu whispered pathetically before also turning away and heading out of the arena. People filed out of the arena too, Lamia Scale's victory was to be celebrated of course.

* * *

 **Sorry it's so short! But I really needed to end it here and you should know by now I'm crap at fight scenes xD**

 **Next chapter might possibly be the last chapter! ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter guys, prepare yourselves for the Gratsu love!**

* * *

"What was that about?"

"I was being a good competitor, is that so wrong Lyon?"

"Gray, we agreed that you were to be against them. That's what drove you to my doorstep all that time ago, don't back out on us now. You're the one that made Lamia Scale the top guild in Fiore this year! We've needed you, and I know Ur would be proud of you. Your parents would be too".

"Lyon..." Gray looked away. "Natsu said something that made me help him out of that hole, it was something that gave me an easy win because I knew he wouldn't want to hurt me, enemy or not".

"What would that something be?"

"...He said he loved me. That he had done for a long time, he was just scared to say anything".

"He loves you?"

"Apparently so".

"And what about you? Do you love him back?" They had now reached their room they were sharing and Lyon suddenly pinned him to the wall, leaning in close to Gray's ear. "Because if you do have any sort of romantic feelings for that Dragon Slayer, you know what will happen to you and your lovely reputation you've built in my guild, don't you, little brother?" Lyon hissed in a whisper.

Gray shifted his eyes from Lyon's to the floor, not responding. Lyon pulled back a touch before placing his mouth over Gray's own, causing blue eyes to go wide and for the younger mage to struggle, squirm and push against his senior. He knew Lyon just wanted to protect him, but this was something different. This was something he'd never seen in Lyon before. And it frightened him. Eventually he broke free of the unexpected move and shoved Lyon away from him, panting. Once he'd caught his breath, he shakily looked up at the white haired man and let out a shuddery breath, walking off to change his clothes. "L-Let's just get to the festival..." They both changed into something more appropriate and Gray took one more look at his brother before walking out, the other following closely.

* * *

Natsu was feeling out of it and extremely nervous. He wanted to talk to Gray. He needed to tell him everything. And vice versa... But the way Lyon had interrupted him unnerved him. Lyon had known about Gray's predicament all along and the sly bastard had kept it from them all. Lyon had pretended to come looking for Gray at Fairy Tail when he all too well knew where he was already. But Lyon didn't want Gray interacting friendly with them. Gray was their nakama, wasn't he? No, he was in Lamia Scale now...so what did that mean now the games were over? Would Gray come back to Fairy Tail after everything had been explained? Or would he stay with Lyon in Lamia Scale? Would he- no, there was no use thinking that. The answer was quite obvious, and even if Natsu got the answer he wanted, Lyon would interfere in some way.

"Natsu? You coming?" Lucy's voice called out from behind his door.

"Y-Yeah, I'm coming Luce!" He called back before opening the door and walking down to the festival grounds with the girls. Lyon could kill him for all he cared, just so long as he got to talk to Gray.

* * *

Gray and Lyon decided to stay near the sidelines of the festival walkway after they had once again been graced with the victory of winning the Grand Magic Games and being named the best guild in Fiore. The two sat on a wall just enjoying one another's company as music played around them and people danced on the cobblestones. Gray sighed with a soft smile. What would happen now? He'd achieved what he wanted to achieve, what else was there for him. _Natsu..._ As though the thought had triggered fate, the Fire Dragon Slayer came into view with the rest of the Fairy Tail team. Gray felt Lyon's eyes watching him carefully and looked at the other ice mage, curious. "What?"

"You're dying to go over there aren't you?"

"What good would it do? It's not like they'd take me back, not now. But I joined Lamia Scale to grind them into the dirt for what happened, and now I've done that. What else is there for me to do but become some travelling wizard without a home or a care in the world?"

"Gray," Lyon sighed, "go and talk to them if you want. I'm sure they're dying for an explanation on why you turned away from them".

The raven sighed back and slid off the wall, bidding a silent goodbye to Lyon (who was watching his every move) and made his way over to the large group of Fairy Tail wizards.

* * *

The Fairy Tail mages were laughing amongst themselves until Gray stood a little distance away from them, seemingly cautious of the area. His former guildmates eyed his Lamia Scale guild mark on his neck and Erza stepped up toward him. "Have you come to explain your little act of trickery? Or have you come to merely apologise for drawing blood on Juvia in the games? I thought you were a Fairy Tail wizard, you've been here longer than me, you should know better than to-"

"I thought I was one of you lot too until that day I turned my life around. But, since you're acting so hostile towards me when you know full well Lyon wanted me to kill Natsu on the battlefield, I'll leave you to figure it out for yourself. It was nice knowing you, Fairy Tail". He turned with a growl and walked off before something caught his wrist. He looked over his shoulder to find Natsu there with watery eyes.

"Gray...tell me, please...I-I wanna know..." Gray glanced back toward where Lyon was. He was talking with Chelia, but his black eyes were fixed on Gray, or rather more specifically they were focused on Natsu. "Please Gray..."

The moment Lyon's hard gaze shifted, Gray tugged Natsu to an area out of sight - behind the stage - and let the pinkette wrap his arms round him in a fierce embrace. "Natsu, I'm sorry..."

"I thought you were dead Gray! I thought I'd never get to tell you how I felt! It hurt, it hurt so much! Whatever I did, I'm sorry!"

"Natsu..." Gray took a deep breath and began to explain everything to the pinkette that was smitten with him. He watched Natsu's expressions change in a variety and when he was done, all the Dragon Slayer could do was reach up and wrap his arms round his neck, successfully landing a sweet and passionate kiss on Gray's lips. The raven ice mage was startled for a moment before he slowly began kissing the other boy back, arms wrapping round his waist comfortably. The two slowly broke apart and just stood with their eyes locked. Blue on green and green on blue. Natsu broke the gaze and nestled himself comfortably into Gray's body, not wanting to separate himself too far from the ice mage.

"I thought as much". Gray and Natsu looked up at the intruder's voice to find it was Lyon. Natsu's grip tightened on Gray and he gave a soft growl.

"D-Don't take him from me...don't take him from me..."

"Lyon, it's not-"

"I told you what would happen! Are you still a Fairy Tail mage, Gray, even now? I thought I taught you better all this time".

"Lyon...I..."

"Choose which guild you're a part of Gray. Choose wisely, and come find me when you're done". Lyon then stalked off and Natsu looked up at Gray with wide eyes.

"Gray...come home... I don't care what the others say, I want you to come home to Fairy Tail like you always do!" Natsu pleaded, tears beginning to wet Gray's shirt. "Please...I love you, I want you home...come home with me Gray..."

Fingers ran softly through pink hair as Gray thought about it all. He did have a better bond with Lyon now, and he didn't want to break that. But he knew that even if Natsu helped him explain everything to Fairy Tail, he wouldn't truly be one of them again. Not now. Not after this. But Natsu wanted him home...he wanted him to come back...for things to be normal and alright again. It wasn't as simple as that though, was it? It wasn't like the stunt he'd pulled with Daphne so long ago - the crazed bitch. Natsu had Fairy Tail as a family, Lyon had no one but Gray. He sighed softly and kissed Natsu on the head, rubbing his back in an effort to calm him down. "Natsu, listen to me for a sec".

"W-What is it...?"

"...I'm staying with Lamia Scale".

"What?! No! No, you can't! Don't leave me Gray!"

"Natsu, calm down and listen to me! I don't have a place at Fairy Tail anymore, alright? Nothing I do or say could ever make up for this. You have to keep Fairy Tail going without me... You have everyone out there who loves you to pieces, no matter what you do, but Lamia Scale...Lyon, he...he needs me more than they do".

"No! I won't let you leave me for him! He wanted you to kill me! Please..."

"Listen, I have an idea, alright?" Natsu nodded slowly, cuddling close to the ice mage again. "What if...what if we get a place together. Then you go to Fairy Tail like usual - Happy can stay with us too, obviously - and I'll keep going to Lamia Scale. This way Lyon doesn't have to worry about me wandering off and you get to see me everyday whenever you're done for the day. Sound good?"

Natsu stayed silent for a moment, thinking things over quickly before nodding in agreement. Anything sounded good so long as he got to see his lover more often. Gray smiled and tilted Natsu's head up using his chin and captured him in a sweet kiss as equal to the one before. Fireworks set off in the sky above as the Fire Dragon Slayer and former Fairy Tail ice mage continued to show their newfound love for each other long, long into the night.

* * *

 **Aw, I get so sad when I finish stories, but then I feel so proud for actually finishing this little bugger. When I went on hiatus I thought this would never get done, but hey, here we have it!**

 **Oh gosh, I just realised I made Lyon extremely horrible in this! I love the guy but when he's being protective or overprotective I just can't help myself. Hello, he** ** _was_** **an antagonist when we first met him in the series so he has that villainy streak to him now and then.**

 **Please don't forget to go check out and review my other works, it'd be super amazing if you did! Thank you so much for sticking by me through this and I hope to have a new story/chapter for another fic soon!**

 **And Merry Christmas to you all! Or, Happy Holidays if you don't celebrate!**


	10. Possible Sequel?

**Hey everyone it's been about a year since I wrote this!**

 **So, how would you like a little sequel this year since I haven't written or focused on Gratsu as of late?**

 **Hehe, so many Lyoray feels these days~**


	11. Sequel Confirmed!

**Fairy Tail vs Lamia Scale is officially get a sequel this year!**

 **It shall be named Fire and Ice!**

 **Follow me to see when the first chapter arrives or be on the lookout this month!**


End file.
